Our Past Steers Us Toward Our Future
by ThatOneLonleyWriter
Summary: Kurt is a quiet person going to NYADA with his best friend Rachel Berry . Blaine is a quirky and enthusiastic man who is highly interesting in Kurt Hummel . Blaine wants to help Kurt get over his troubles . They'll try their best .. But will Kurt's problems come back to haunt him ?
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the beginning of his freshman year at NYADA , Blaine had noticed a tall , pale , cyan eyed gorgeous man . One very evident thing about the man was that he was incredibly quiet and well kept thought he kept to himself .

He only ever saw him murmuring things to a short , pretty brunet girl names Rachel who had , gotten into some pretty heated arguments with Cassandra.

Blaine had always wanted to get to know Kurt but he could tell Kurt had been hurt in the past but he honestly didn't know how to do so without scaring him ..

Blaine decided to walk to Kurt's locker and attempt to say hello Blaine walked up clutching his satchel and quickly attempted to have a conversation "H-hi .. My names Blaine !" Blaine said a little too enthusiastically Kurt's head snapped up and he stated wide eyes at the hazel eyed man "H-hi I'm kurt " Kurt said quietly slamming his locker shut before Blaine could see a picture he had taken in the corner

"Hi Kurt . I was wondering if you would go out to get coffee with me later tonight ! You don't have to .. But it would be nice " Blaine said blushing madly Kurt stared at him wide eyed "Y-yeah okay .. I'll see you tonight at s-Starbucks ? 8:30 ?" Kurt said quickly "Yeah ! Here's my number " Blaine took out a sticky note "Oh-okay " Kurt took it and smiled walked away quickly Blaine fist bumped the air and walked in the opposite direction

- "Rachel ?! I'm going out !" Kurt called heading towards the door "Where to ? Gonna get coffee I'll come with " Rachel said standing up "N-no .. I'm going on a date .. With Blaine " kurt said blushing "Oh kurt ! He's so handsome ! Have a great time !" Rachel called Kurt headed out at 7:30 to be there early

- Kurt walked into Starbucks not expecting to see Blaine sitting there tapping his foot "Kurt !" Blaine called Kurt sat down facing him "I hope you don't mind I bough you a vanilla bean frap with expresso shots " Blaine said looking at kurt "Course not " Kurt said "So tell me about yourself Kurt " Blaine smiled charmingly

"Okay .. I'm from Lima Ohio and I lived with my father until my father got we married and I have a step brother Finn . We're known as the Hudmels " Kurt said lightly sipping his drink

"Whoa ! I'm from Westerville Ohio . I have a mom and dad . An older brother Cooper . And my dog Noodles I was 8 when I named him " Blaine reasoned "That's adorable " Kurt said blushing at his own words "Aw thanks "

They spoke for what seemed forger about anything and everything Kurt glanced at his phone to see it was 10:30 ! And they were the lag ones Blaine saw the time and shot up " Oh I so sorry ! I didn't mean to talk to long " Blaine apologized "It's quite alright " Kurt said walking towards the door

Blaine walked Kurt home when they were in front of Kurt's apartment building "Kurt I Had a great time " Blaine said quietly "Me too ..." Kurt agreed "C-can I kiss you ?" Blaine asked fiddling with his fingers "Yeah .." Kurt replied Blaine took a deep breath and kissed kurt chastely

Kurt swooned a little and smiled "Thank you for the amazing date Mr . Anderson .. We'll be in contact .." Kurt said sliding open his loft door "That we will " Blaine agreed ..

"It was SOO amazing Rachel " Kurt swooned with her on her bed "I'm so happy !" Rachel squeaked

Blaine entered his lonely apartment with only his dog "Oh noodles . He's truly amazing " He said petting his old dog and his newer one "Come on Noodle & Gravity . Let's go to bed " said Blaine .

Blaine was truly interested in Kurt who wanted to know more about Kurt ... He was really interested .. He wanted to know why he was how he was ...

Kurt was really happy .. It had been Long since he had felt this way with anyone .. He knew he could trust Blaine ... He just needed time .

**Ayyye .. I just got this idea . Cos I was walking throughout Target thinking and it popped ... I hope you guys like it .. If you want me to continue let me know and I will :) - Dobby 5ever**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N . I didn't believe people would actually enjoy reading this . Guise please review & tell me what you want to see more of . Basically , Kurt is really insecure and shy . There will be some eventual past flashbacks and there will be some somewhat explicit rape attempt & suicidal thoughts . Though not In this chapter . I'll be sure to warn you 3 who read the first chapter (: review per favore . **

- Kurt walked nervously Into NYADA . Reason being that Blaine hadn't really texted him Saturday and Sunday .. Kurt began to have second thoughts about Blaine actually liking him .

When Kurt reached his locker he was startled by a pair of feet quickly walking towards his direction _Kurt stood bone stiff near his locker attempting to avoid all locker slams "What's up HOMO ?" Azimio shouted shoving him face first into his locker Kurt just groaned and slammed his locker shut once more _

"Kurt !" Blaine shouted shaking his shoulders "W-what " Kurt squeaked flinching at Blaine's movements "You looked sorta lost ... " Blaine said giving him a weird look with his gorgeous hazel eyes "Oh I'm sorry .." Kurt mumbled looked anywhere but Blaine's eyes "It's okay . Honest .. I was wondering if you would be interested in going out to diner with me tonight maybe ? Unless its not a good time .. You don't have -" Blaine said flustered

"It's okay Blaine . I would be honored to have diner with you to tonight .. Where " Kurt said closing his locker "I know this amazing Italian restaurant . I'll pick you up tonight .. Is 8:30 okay with you ?" Blaine said smiling "Yes . That's perfect Blaine .. "

Kurt said flustered Blaine simply nodded and kissed Kurt's cheek lingering slightly and basically skipping away "ooh Kurt !" Rachel basically shouted across the hallway "He looks _so _into you ! He kissed your cheek kurt ! Hopefully he'll be a gentleman . I think he is ! Come on Kurt ! Cassandra awaits us to torture us " Rachel moaned grabbing his hand and dragging him away -

Blaine stared in aw as Kurt kicked his leg up parallel with his head "Come on ! I don't have all the time in the world ! Legs up ! You , come here !" She motioned towards Kurt as he kicked up one more Kurt scurried over towards her glancing at Rachel and Blaine

"Class ! Stop !" Cassandra screeched "What's your name ? " Cassandra asked genuinely interested "K-Kurt Hummel " Kurt stuttered out blushing madly "We'll Kurt .. You're a star in dancing . You can kick and point your feet higher than anyone in this class .. Though you have a little case of the pair hips ...You , you're going to be showcased in a future dance were doing for the entire NYADA staff .. You can do it Kurt Hummel ... You can even get your boyfriend over there Blaine Anderson to do a duet with you . " Cassandra smiled at them "From The Top !" Cassandra screeched

once more and Kurt ran into formation - Kurt had showered , and coiffed his hair to perfection "Oh kurt ! You look stunning ! Today has been such a good day for you . Cassandra really likes you .. She doesn't like anybody ! "

Rachel Hugged him which seemed like the umpteenth time in the day A door knock separated them "Have fun Kurt !" Rachel yelled from the couch - "Hi Kurt ! Here's some flowers .." Blaine said handing him a beautiful set of flowers "They're lovely .. I'll be back " Kurt said blushing Kurt Returned telling Rachel he would be back later "Come on . " Blaine said holding out his hand which Kurt took softly

"Your hands are really soft Kurt " Blaine randomly blurted Kurt blushed Madly "Oh god .. I just said that out loud didn't I ?" Blaine said trying to hide his shame "It's okay . Honestly . I used to have a vigorous skin routine throughout high school if you must know " Kurt mentioned lightly " and what happened to that ?" Blaine asked curiously "Oh Many things led to my stopping of all of it .. In my freshman year of college I didn't even try with my hair . But I have a new reason now a days . Ya know ?"

Blaine opened the door and a waiter led them to a table near the back of the restaurant "Oh and who may that be ?" "A guy at my school . Adorable man . Gorgeous hazel eyes "

"Oh he sounds really lucky to have you " "Oh he is .." "Kurt I wanted to ask you to officially ... To be my boyfriend ?" "I would ... Like that .. It's just it might take a while to be able to officially trust you Blaine . Though I am already really comfortable around you Blaine . I can feel myself opening up with you once more " "I will _never _pressure you into anything " Blaine reached out to grab his hand "Kurt order the lasagna . It is out of this world " Blaine basically moaned -

Kurt & Blaine walked hand in hand around for a while "Kurt would you spend the night ? Blaine asked nervously Kurt's hand snapped out of his with wide eyes "No ! Not like that ! I just want to introduce you to my dogs so they'll get comfortable with you ! I want you to stick around for a while " "O-okay sure " Kurt took his hand once more and they walked together with their hands in one another's -

Blaine unlocked his two story apartment and two dogs came bounding out One looking slightly older than the other "Noodles , Gravity I want you to meet kurt he's my boyfriend and hopefully he'll stick around for a long time " Blaine said patting their heads "Noodles is a Labrador and Gravity is a Corgi . He's only 3 months old " "They're adorable " Kurt commented bending down to have them smell his hand Gravity immediately ran up to him and whimpered at him to pick him up Noodles eventually came and nuzzled into his hand

"Wow .. Noodles and Gravity are really hesitant amongst strangers . He really must like you " "Yeah he's sweet "

"Wanna go watch a movie or something ? " Blaine asked nervously "Okay !" Kurt said a little too loudly as the dogs followed him into a comfy looking couch "This is Mi Casa . I live alone .. Because my family isn't so accepting Except Cooper . My older brother " Blaine explained popping in a movie "Really ? "Another Cinderella Story" Kurt asked "Yes ! " Blaine exclaimed Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder

. - **I'll attempt to update a lot .. Let me know what you like (: Diana don't judge me . • **- Dobbbbbby


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys (: I'm really happy that you guise followed it ... One of my friends is reading this and I'm More nervous than when Blaine proposed to Kurt . AH . Anyways :D Kurt's gonna be talking more about his past and about his trust issues .. Triggers : Abusive Relationship in the past , Past rape attempt , past bullying Btw this'll be going forward about 3 weeks . So they've been dating a month or so :) Enjoooooy I'll see ya'll at the bottom**

Blaine laid down in Kurt's bed leaning towards Kurt as their hands linked together Kurt's bed was incredibly soft and he had been staying the night so Kurt allowed him to bring over Gravity & Noodles with him so they wouldn't be alone and he could feed them "Blaine I know this is absolutely random but have you had any past relationships ?" Kurt asked biting his bottom lip worriedly

"Yeah .. I guess . In high school I went out with this guy , Joshua . It was quite complicated actually because he was trying to hide his sexuality . Eventually he didn't want to do it anymore but he didn't wanna tell his family about it .. I had fallen pretty hard at the moment , but I realized I didn't love him . Have you ?"

Kurt froze and took deep breaths "I-I dating this guy , Jonathan .. I thought the world of him at the moment . He was tall with gorgeous green eyes , I really liked him .. Eventually he got a little abusive of me and I didn't think much of it .. Eventually he tried to go further when I wasn't ready , so he tried .. _things _. Gratefully , my step brother Finn barged in at my shouts . He save me from a lot and beat the crap out of Jonathan , then Puckerman , Mike and Sam got him at school ... So I've had trust issues ever since ... "

Kurt looked deep in thought "Oh Kurt " Blaine gently got Kurt and laid him on his eyes and looked him in the eye "I swear on all that is holy ... I will _never _hurt you ... I honestly would rather stab myself in the throat than to ever hurt you . Please look me in the eyes and I swear to you that I will never hurt you . This last month has been the best month of my life .. I've always been alone but you make me feel so connected ... "

Blaine drifted off smiling goofily at nothing "Thank you ." "You're very welcome Mr . Hummel !" Blaine extended his arms and Kurt immediately snuggled into them , with his face in Blaine's neck and Blaine spooning him it was just perfect he really loved Blaine . Wait ! _loved ?!_ Kurt rethought everything that had occurred in the past month .. Yep .. He loved Blaine alright .. And the very thought thrilled and terrified him all at once ...

-Hi:)

- The next day Kurt awoke alone and it terrified him when he had woken up alone for months without any bothersome towards him Kurt stretched and padded his feet to the kitchen to see Blaine dancing in pajamas ( white t-shirt and flannel pants ) with Rachel laughing at him for singing random Katy Perry songs Kurt smiled when Blaine saw him and jumped to hug him good morning sneaking a quick kiss on the lips ignoring Rachel's squeals

"I made pancakes , eggs and bacon . Who wants some ? "Blaine asked over enthusiastically showcasing his masterpiece "Sure " Kurt walked up with his plate and got some eggs and walked to the table Talking absently with Rachel and Blaine all morning It all felt so right to both Blaine and Rachel ... So homey -

:):):):):(:(:(:(:(/(

Kurt , Blaine , Rachel and Santana were sitting on the coach when Blaine popped in Paranormal activity By the halfway mark when the girl got slammed and dragged under the bed everyone was done and they all headed to bed even Santana who said she was sleeping in Rachel's room because Rachel was scared which they all laughed at -

DARREN

Kurt awoke with a start and stared at the clock until his vision wasn't blurry _3:30 _He felt around for Blaine but he was gone so he mustered all of his Strength and courage to go look around the kitchen to see Noodles and Gravity snuggled "If you felt a demon near me you would protect me right ?" Kurt huffed and walked away freezing when he heard growling and moaning coming from his room which was becoming his and Blaine's

He ran to Rachel's room and moved them away "GUISE ! I need held ! Blaine was captured by demons and I'm scared ' come with me to my room , please ?!" Kurt pleaded Rachel and Santana got up and walked into his room and grabbed on to him when they walked into his room near his bed many things happened

something shot out grabbed Kurt's ankle

Rachel and Santana screamed and ran out

Blaine laughed at their reaction under the bed

- "WHY ?! " Kurt kicked Blaine as he crawled away from him Santana and Rachel still giggling in the other room "I'm sorry ."

Blaine said doing his grabby hands at Kurt which Kurt swatted away "Please ?" "No " "Please ?" "No Blaine I'm mad at you !"

"I love you" Blaine suddenly blurted "Kurt you don't have to say it -" "I love you too "

Kurt grabbed Blaine's collar and kissed him "Yeah .. I really love you " Blaine said holding Kurt close "Me too " Blaine fell asleep angered at how anybody could ever hurt Kurt ... He would find them and make them pay .

- **ayyyyye:) well I hoped you GUise liked it .. If you did then review and stuff enjoy it . I tried really hard tbh . My thumbs hurt cos I'm On my phone and stuff ... But it's all FOR YOUR GUYS' JOY AND PLEASURE TO READ THIS STUFF :) - Dobby**


End file.
